


Wine and Roses with a Side of Revenge

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, First Time, HP: EWE, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Revenge Sex, Top Draco Malfoy, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a virgin, but thankfully Draco offers to help him with that little problem. Draco jumps at the chance to take his long overdue revenge on Potter but it doesn't go quite the way he envisioned. Nothing in his life ever does when Potter's involved. This time he really can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Roses with a Side of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_draconis/gifts).



> Originally published August 26, 2011 on [Livejournal](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/166680.html).
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is a gift for leo_draconis! I hope you like it. *worries* I told you ages ago that I'd write this for your prompt and I hope it lives up to your expectations! Thanks for being so patient, bb! My muse was being a bitch but I'm trying to kick her back into submission. I hope you enjoy!  
> This was also supposed to be my contribuition to Operation: H/D Support for July.  
> Thanks to misbehavingmom and brinimc for the read throughs and the encouragement! Thanks to kinky_kneazle for the early draft beta. I've added and deleted quite a bit since she offered her services. All remaining mistakes are my own!

"You mean you've never?" Seamus crowed. "As in ever?"

"Shhh! Shut up, will you?" Harry's eyes roved over the crowd in The Leaky to see if anyone outside of their table had heard them.

"What are we talking about?" Ron asked as he returned from the bar with their drinks.

"Did you know that our boy Harry is a virgin?" Seamus asked.

Harry ducked his head, flushing in embarrassment. "I was a bit busy you know? Trying not to get killed by a mass-murdering psychopath. It didn't exactly fit into my schedule."

"I'm just glad you never did it with my sister," Ron shuddered. "At least you figured out your preferences ran differently before it came to that."

"But, Harry. I mean, you're The Boy Who Lived! You could pull anyone you wanted. There's no excuse, especially this long after the war."

Harry reached out and shoved Seamus, nearly toppling him out of his chair. "It's not funny you prat. I'll get around to it. Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person."

"What are you? A bloody girl?" Seamus cracked up. "Besides I think we all know who you're really waiting for." He winked at Harry.

"Who?" Ron asked, earning an eye roll from both of them.

"Even _you_ can't be that oblivious, Ron," Seamus insisted . "There's only one person Harry wants to let in his pants."

Harry shot a quick glace over at the bar.

"I told you to shut it," Harry hissed.

"I can say one thing for him. He may be a Slytherin git, but he's got a fine arse." Seamus' followed the path of Harry's gaze.

"Hell, yeah he does. More than fine. It's bloody perfect," Harry mused, turning his attention back to Seamus.

A familiar voice sounded from directly over Harry's shoulder. "Talking about me again, Potter?"

Harry felt all the color drain from his face. That could not be who he knew it was. So much for his luck turning around since the defeat of Voldemort. Instead, life was just finding new and interesting ways to torture him.

Seamus cracked up, laughing so hard he was in danger of falling out of his seat for the second time that night.

Finally gaining the courage to look up, Harry was greeted by a smirk. Luckily, he was saved from responding.

"Get lost, Malfoy. This doesn't concern you," Ron answered in his place.

"Oh, but I think it does." Malfoy focused his attention on Harry with one eyebrow raised. "Did I overhear correctly, Potter? Is it true that the Golden Boy of the Wizarding World is a virgin?" Malfoy mock whispered.

Harry covered his face and lowered his forehead to the table with a thud. He could hear laughter all around him. Seamus was the loudest of course. Malfoy was quieter, though obviously just as amused and even Ron joined in that time.

That Malfoy would just go away and leave Harry to his misery was too much to hope for. "C'mon, Potter. Don't be shy. Surely, you have a long line of adoring fans just waiting to get you into bed. It shouldn't be too hard to pick one witch from amongst the hoard."

Harry looked up at Malfoy. "Well, girls aren't really my type. So, it's harder than you'd think," he said, shooting his own smirk at him.

The look of shock on Malfoy's face was worth it, though to his credit, he quickly recovered.

"Surely there's someone willing to bed you, Potter? Regardless of your preference, be it male or female?" He gave Harry an appraising look. "You're really not so bad. Despite your hair...and your clothes of course." Malfoy snorted. "Entirely fuckable I'd say."

Harry's jaw dropped and he knew he must look like an idiot, but he really couldn't help it. _Fuckable?_ Did Draco Malfoy just tell him he was _fuckable_? It was just too much.

With a laugh Malfoy turned and headed towards the bar.

When he finally regained his senses Harry looked back to his friends. Seamus was on the floor laughing. Apparently he had finally fallen out of his chair. And Ron was still watching Malfoy as he walked away, looking even more dumbfounded than Harry was, if that was at all possible.

Malfoy, the git, sat right back down at the bar, as if he was unaware of the mayhem his words had caused.

\-----

Two hours and two more mugs of beer later found Harry pushing open the men's door. He was still reeling from what Malfoy had said and his eyes had repeatedly been drawn to him over the night. Merlin, why did he have to be obsessed with Draco Malfoy? Not that it was a new feeling. He now knew that he really had been half-obsessed with the git for years. But _damn_ he was sexy. Life really wasn't fair.

Harry had just zipped his trousers up again and started to wash is hands when the door opened. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed a flash of white-blond hair. Of course. Who else would it be.

"Hey, Potter." Stepping over to the sink, Malfoy leaned up against it with ankles crossed.

"Hey," Harry muttered in response, quickly washing and drying his hands.

Malfoy paused to examine his nails before continuing. "What I said- it's true you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"I'll fuck you, Potter." Malfoy looked up at Harry through hooded eyes. "I'll help you. Rid you of your pesky problem as it were. I guarantee to be discreet. This is no joke."

Harry just looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open in shock.

"You want my cock. I know you do." Malfoy raised one eyebrow. "I've seen the way you look at me."

Harry knew he should have said no. He knew he should have denied it, but before he could stop himself he spouted out, "What's the catch? There has to be one. You are a Slytherin after all. What's in it for you?"

"I like sex. What else does there need to be in it for me? There's no catch. Just think of it as a favour. But of course, we do this on my terms"

And there it was. Malfoy's terms. Rules. That had to be the catch. Nevertheless, Harry found himself still listening despite himself.

"Number one: You're to be ready at exactly seven o'clock tomorrow night. I'll be at your place and I won't wait."

That didn't sound so bad. Harry could deal with that, but he knew there was more coming and he tried to prepare himself for the worst.

"Number two: I never bottom. So don't even think about it. It'll be my cock up your arse. Got it?"

Malfoy seemed like he was waiting for a response so Harry just nodded. It was all he was capable of at the moment. His brain was stuck back on the image Malfoy's words had conjured. A shiver ran down his spine as he pictured himself on his knees, face-down on a pillow with Malfoy pounding into him from behind. He could already feel his cock stirring at just the thought. When his brain finally snapped back to reality, he realized Malfoy was speaking again.

"...three: Don't expect wine and roses, Potter. It's not going to happen. I'm not the romantic type."

Harry narrowed his eyes. It certainly wasn't ideal. Malfoy sounded like he was just as much of a prick in bed as he was everywhere else, but he couldn't help seriously considering it. This was his chance to have Malfoy. He'd dreamed of that too many times to deny himself now. Maybe he could even get this annoying attraction out of his system. Yeah, that was it. One good shag and he could move on. He could put Malfoy and his very fine arse behind him.

It was really no big deal. After all, he should have lost his virginity years ago. The war was over and there really was no longer any reason to wait. He didn't have a special someone to share it with and he didn't want someone who just wanted him for his fame. Going to a club to pull a stranger was a completely unappealing thought. Malfoy's offer certainly had merit.

"I'll do it!" Harry cringed at the excitement in his voice.

Malfoy let out a little laugh and stepped closer. He reached out to touch Harry's chest, running a finger down his abdomen. "Okay, Potter. I'll see you tomorrow." The finger travelled down to Harry's waist and hooked in the band of his denims. "Seven o'clock. Don't forget." He quickly pulled his hand away and headed for the door.

Once he was gone, Harry let out a breath he hadn't realize he had been holding. There was no chance of him forgetting. He reached down and gave a small squeeze to his straining cock. Malfoy certainly didn't need to worry about that.

If such a small touch from Malfoy could set him ablaze then there was no hope for him at all after tomorrow night. So much for the plan to purge Malfoy from his system.

"I'm completely doomed," Harry groaned.

\-----

Draco brushed their bodies together intimately as he passed by Potter who held the door to his flat open for him in invitation.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" Potter asked as Draco shrugged off his robes.

Potter busied himself at the bar pouring a glass of white wine with shaky hands. Draco smirked to himself. So Potter was nervous was he?

Draco didn't waste time; he moved behind Potter, wrapped his arms around him and took the glass he was holding from his hand. He gently set it down before turning Potter around and pulling him in for a rough kiss.

"I told you I'm not the romantic type," Draco growled out, lips still pressed against Potter's. "No time for drinks. I told you I'd fuck you and that's what I'm going to do."

His mouth crashed down on Potter's again and Draco shoved him up against the wall. His knee went between Potter's legs, grinding into his crotch and he was satisfied to find a hardness already waiting for him.

Draco had been perpetually hard since the opportunity to fuck Potter had first presented itself, but he had restrained himself from wanking, wanting to savor the moment. Now he worried that it had been a mistake. Just this, touching Potter, kissing him had him on edge. He was becoming increasingly afraid that he would come far too soon, but Draco was determined that he would have his cock buried in Potter's arse before he allowed that to happen.

Draco ground his knee up into Potter's straining erection with just enough pressure to combine pain with pleasure. He grabbed Potter's hands and pinned his arms to the wall as he continued the attack on his lips, face, and jaw-line. He moved down to kiss and bite and devour Potter's neck and briefly registered a quick flash of fear on Potter's face. But Potter wasn't fighting him, in fact he remained perfectly still, allowing himself to be trapped against the wall.

Eventually, Draco let him go in order to launch a new assault on Potter's clothes. He tore at the fabric, sending buttons flying across the room. He yanked the offending material off and trailed his hands down to Potter's trousers to wrench open the button and flies. He shoved his hand down Potter's pants and grabbed hold of his cock. Squeezing tightly, he slid his hand up over the head and back down, pulling the foreskin back as he went. Potter let out a whimper, but other than that soft sound, the man seemed frozen, completely out of his element. Draco reveled in the fact that for once he had the upper hand. He was completely in control of this situation. It was his chance to finally best Potter at something.

Draco was rough and desperate in his touches and he savored the smell of fear and arousal coming from Potter. He was overwhelmed by thoughts of revenge and the need to seek his own pleasure. He needed to get his cock in Potter's arse. He needed to be his first. This was his chance to _fuck_ Harry Potter and _fuck him over_ at the same time.

Draco's hand pushed at Potter's pants, shoving them down and his hand moved back to Potter's arse kneading it roughly. Just as his fingers started to slip into Potter's crack, he realized that something was missing. He needed Potter's bed. He wanted to fuck Potter in his own bed. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it in a way that could never be forgotten.

"Bed, Potter? Where is it?" Draco growled out against Potter's throat.

Potter nodded towards the hall and Draco pushed him down the hall until they found the bedroom and he shoved Potter back until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. Draco crawled between Potter's legs and his hands resumed their places on his cock and arse respectively. His touch was forceful and his fingers delved deep between Harry's cheeks until they found what they were searching for. He pressed one finger against Potter's opening and shoved in mercilessly past the tight ring of muscle not bothering to ask about lube. He pulled back to add a second finger, and heard a strained cry come from Potter.

One look at Potter and it was obvious that he was in pain. His eyes were shut tightly, brow furrowed and he was bracing himself for the intrusion, obviously not enjoying himself at all.

Draco froze confusion overcoming him. This was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He sat back on his heels putting distance between them and watching Potter's breath start to ease and return to normal again.

For the first time, Draco looked around Potter's room, taking in his surroundings. They were bathed in candlelight and he realized there were candles floating along the outer edges of the room. A glance back down at the bed revealed rose petals, sprinkled all around them. Apparently Potter _was_ the romantic type. Go figure.

He took another look at Potter laid bare beneath him, naked and vulnerable and giving himself to Draco. A virgin. He was a virgin, for Merlin's sake. It was his first time and it would soon belong to Draco. Even with the horrible manner in which Draco had intended to take him, Potter hadn't complained. Willing to take as much abuse as Draco dished out.

Draco realized that he didn't want Potter to just take it. He wanted him to enjoy it. He needed Potter to remember, to never forget this night. He wanted to burn this memory into Potter's mind. Almost too late, he realized, that above all else, it should be a good memory. A memory full of pleasure and not pain.

Draco closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. How could he fix this? How could he repair the damage that he had already done?

"Draco?" Potter - no - _Harry_ \- sounded uncertain. "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?"

There was that Gryffindor idiocy and in that moment, Salazar help him, Draco actually found it endearing. He would have laughed if the entire situation hadn't been quite so horrifying. Draco had done almost nothing right from the very beginning and yet Potter thought that he was the one to be blamed.

Again, the full reality of the situation hit him. Potter was a _virgin_. The git probably thought that it was supposed to go this way. In that moment, Draco vowed to show him. To make him understand what it could be like. What it _should_ have been like all along.

Draco pulled his shirt off before crawling back atop Harry. This time he focused on soft and subtle touches. He lightly draped his body across Harry and brought one arm up to tangle in his hair. He brought their lips together with a tender touch. And _Merlin,_ they were soft. Hair and lips both.

Draco shifted his hips, bringing Harry's cock into contact with his as his lips travelled a path from Harry's lips to his neck, this time placing tender kisses and savoring the taste of him as he worked his way down Harry's body. His tongue swirled around a nipple and his mouth traced the muscles of his chest and stomach. Harry writhed beneath him and Draco couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips. This way was much more fun for both of them. Harry let out a soft moan and Draco determined that he wanted more. He made it his goal to encourage as many of those beautiful sounds from Harry as possible.

Draco moved further down Harry's body until his mouth closed over Harry's cock causing him to arch up off the bed. After a few moments of licking and tasting and sucking, Draco pulled off. Harry groaned at the loss but Draco encouraged Harry to roll over onto his stomach. He positioned Harry on his knees with arse in the air and pulled Harry's cheeks apart. Draco leaned forward and licked a stripe up across Harry's hole. His hand stroked Harry's hip and when he licked again he felt a tremble run through Harry's body. Draco leaned in further to press his tongue to Harry's furled hole enjoying the texture of it. His tongue worked at Harry's tight rim, striving to taste even more of Harry. Draco thrust in deeper, pressing past the rings of muscle, fucking Harry with his tongue.

As his tongue worked, Draco reached a hand up to wrap around Harry's cock. Two short thrusts was all it took for Harry to come, shooting white ribbons across pillow and sheets. Through Harry's orgasm and even after, Draco didn't stop the assault on his arse. He kept pushing his tongue in deeper, thrusting with abandon, and savoring the taste of Harry as well as the sounds he made.

When he did pull back, he immediately replaced his tongue with a finger, pressing in and angling his hand in a way that he knew would please Harry. With practiced movements, he brushed against Harry's pleasure spot forcing cry of pleasure and a long guttural moan from him. Still, Draco didn't stop, he pressed in another finger fucking Harry with his hand. Harry's hole was well stretched now and still wet with Draco's saliva but he wanted more moisture before attempting three fingers. He leaned over to grab the bottle of lube that Harry had set out, poured a bit onto his hand, and added a third finger. It went in easily with the lubrication and Draco twisted and turned his hand, seeking out Harry's pleasure as his lover called out his name.

Draco's cock twitched at the sound of his name and with one last thrust inside Harry, Draco pulled his hands out and stood. He quickly shoved his trousers down and kicked them off at his ankles. He crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself behind Harry, who still lay in a boneless heap of pleasure.

Harry's wet hole was glistening with a combination of lube and Draco's saliva, waiting openly for Draco's cock to pierce him. Draco spread Harry's cheeks apart a bit more and touched his cock to Harry's hole. He swirled the tip around and slid painstakingly slowly into Harry's body, always careful not to cause him any more pain than necessary. The hot tight heat enveloped Draco's cock and he let out a shuddering cry of pleasure.

"Oh!" Harry's cry was more out of shock than it was pain or pleasure and Draco stopped moving, waiting for him to adjust. When he felt a small encouraging shift of Harry's hips, Draco pulled out slowly and slid back in. He kept up the slow pace for a few more moments until Harry began thrusting back impatiently. Draco took that as his cue, thrusting back into Harry hard, gripping his hips tight and pounding into him over and over from behind.

Draco felt his balls begin to tighten but he refused to come until he had wrenched another orgasm from Harry. He slowed his pace again, earning a frustrated sound from Harry. But Draco knew what he wanted. He wanted to see Harry's face this time as he came.

Pulling completely out of Harry, he flipped him over onto his back and pulled Harry's legs up to position himself between his legs again. This time he thrust into Harry with one long smooth stroke. Harry moaned in approval and Draco leaned down to kiss him, swallowing the sounds of Harry's pleasure. This time it was a sweet and gentle kiss full of promise. Promise of pleasure and never pain. Not if he could help it. Harry's legs tightened around him, pulling him closer and encouraging the kiss. His tongue moved easily into Harry's mouth and slid across teeth and tongue in a sensual dance.

Harry's cock, hard and leaking again already, slapped against his stomach with every thrust Draco made. His hand came up and wrapped around himself, stroking in time to Draco's thrusts until he was coming again, his arse tightening around Draco's prick, squeezing his orgasm from him until he was coming deep inside Harry.

\-----

Draco rolled off of Harry and stared up at the ceiling.

Well, _fuck_ , Draco berated himself. That was bloody fantastic and I've fucked it all up.

He looked over at Harry who lay by his side, one leg draped over Draco's thigh. Harry was still breathing heavily and fighting to regain his composure. Only moments before, Draco had been the cause of immense pleasure for this man, yet that hadn't been his original goal. The look on Harry's face when he came was the most brilliant and beautiful thing Draco had ever seen and he knew he'd give anything to see it again, to be the cause of it. But he'd ruined it. After the way he'd treated him so roughly, nearly forcing himself on Harry there was no way Harry would give him a second look now.

"I really botched that up, didn't I?"

Merlin, he needed to shut up. In the aftershocks of his own pleasure, Draco found his heart overflowing with truth.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked confused. "It was brilliant. Didn't you think so?" A worried look crossed his handsome features. "What's wrong, Draco?"

And there was Harry looking at him like he was completely oblivious to what had happened...what had almost happened. He probably was. He was, after all, too Gryffindor to understand how Draco had wanted to hurt him. How he had wanted to make him pay.

And now he couldn't stop himself. He'd opened the gates and the truth came barrelling out.

Harry just kept on staring at him. Those vibrant green eyes pierced strait through his heart like a sword. They were the exact shade of green that was Draco's favorite color. As a matter of fact it suddenly occurred to him that it had been about the time he had met Harry that he claimed that color as his own. He'd always attributed it to Slytherin House but now he had to wonder if the color of Harry's eyes hadn't imprinted on him that first day in Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Draco could no longer deny himself the truth behind his rivalry with Harry. His jealousy, hatred, and frustration had all been misguided emotions. It was clear now what he wanted. He wanted Harry. Finally he could stop lying to himself and admit that he always had.

"Don't you see?" Draco rolled over to face him, reaching out to push Harry's hair out of his eyes. "I started to hurt you. I wanted to hurt you. I had every intention of using this opportunity for revenge."

Draco couldn't look at him any longer. He turned onto his back again and threw an arm over his eyes before his traitorous mouth went on. If he was going to come clean, he couldn't watch Harry while he did.

"After all, you gave me the perfect opportunity. To humiliate you. To hurt you. And I wanted to. I wanted to cause you pain. I needed revenge for making me want you all these years. Deep down, I've always known that I loved you. I've wanted you for so long but I couldn't have you, could I? The rejection...it hurt. And I needed to hurt you back." Draco paused and scrubbed at his face in frustration. "But I...I couldn't. When it came down to it. I just couldn't hurt you."

Harry reached out, grabbed Draco's hand and brought it up to his lips He kissed each fingertip in a soothing gesture. And that was just like Harry wasn't it? To comfort Draco now, even after his confession. Harry leaned in and pushed Draco's arm away from his face in order to look him in the eyes. He reached out to touch Draco's face, and ran a finger across his lips.

"You may have wanted to hurt me, yes. But what matters is that you didn't. You couldn't. Just like you couldn't - " Harry looked pained, but he pressed on. "Just like you couldn't kill Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy tower."

Draco tried to pull away, still not sure how Harry could have forgiven him.

"You're not a bad man, Draco. You never have been. Even back then, you were just as much of a victim as any of us. You were just a confused boy following what he thought was right, what he had been taught. You were never evil."

"Why, Harry? Why did you even agree to this farce in the first place?" Draco felt sick. "Why trust me? Why would you put yourself out there to be hurt?"

"Because I wanted you too, Draco. I wanted you so much. I thought it would be obvious by now." Harry picked up a rose petal from beside him and grinned.

Draco reached over and took the petal from Harry, rubbing it between two fingers. "Wine, flowers, and candles?" Draco raised one pale eyebrow. "I thought I told you I'm not the romantic type."

Harry ducked his head, blushing. "I am."

Draco touched the flower petal to Harry's cheek. "I think I can handle that. I may even be swayed to reconsider my stance on the issue."

Harry reached out, wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close, touching their lips together once more.


End file.
